Seduce
by chaejinkeyne
Summary: RinHaru PWP. Enough said.


First story published.

Be nice.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing. Beta-ed by Blue reminisce. Title and summary was her idea too.

Words: 2,606

* * *

Hungry eyes watched the other's movements from across the room. Slow and sensual were his moves. He cringed as the otherman spared him a lustful glance as those sinful hips thrust in beat with the music. His hands made their way down, from the top of his head to the back of his neck, down his chest and abs. As they traveled down his thighs, he went down onto his knees, spreading them as soon as they touched the ground, thrusting up as an added measure.

Blood rushed down, the constriction becoming even more prominent. A stray hand reached out to the lowered boy, feeling him on his chest, dragging up to his chin, lingering a little too long on his collarbone. His mood only took a turn for the worse at that move.

"Hey," Makoto appeared from behind, a sparkling drink in his hand, "if you don't do anything, Haru's gonna get snatched up~"

Rin gritted his teeth, clenching his fists, "I know that, you giant oomph."

He stomped off towards Haru and away from the grinning giant. As he approached, Haru's blue eyes shifted their attention to the maroon haired male, his jawline being caressed by the stranger. Those pink rose lips parted, accommodating the thumb swiping over them. A flash of that tongue sent Rin over the edge.

"Hey." He snatched the arm away from Haru. "Hands off. He's mine." A chilling glare sent the stranger running with his tail low.

Haru stared up with half lidded eyes, that sinful tongue sensually running over his lips, enticing Rin further. He bent forward, nose lightly nudging the growing bulge before him. His eyes closing as he took in the smell of his boyfriend. He heard Rin swear softly, before being pulled up roughly by his hair to his feet, lips crashing against his own, hips grinding without restraint. Haru pulled away from the kiss, gasping as waves of pleasure ran down his spine.

"Rin, Rin..." He grabbed Rin's arm to draw his attention. "Let's take this elsewhere."

**xxx**

It was a quiet stretch towards the hotel. Haru was subtly swinging his hips as he walked ahead, tugging a rather bashful Rin along.

_I can't believe I snapped. Where's my control?_

Before he knew it, the pair was standing in front of a door. Haru slid a room key out from his pocket. Rin had a questioning look. Haru looked away, blushing lightly, "Makoto suggested I should be prepared..."

_That idiot knows too much but I really got to thank him._

"He knows an awful lot but I guess I'm thankful." Haru mumbled. Rin widened his eyes at their similar thoughts. He smiled, "He doesn't need to know what's going to happen within these four walls, and we can always thank him when we see him. Now let's get things going."

"Ri-"

Haru's lips were sealed by the other, his body being pushed through the open door before slamming against it the moment it closed. He faintly heard the sound of the lock clicking shut. His eyes squeezed shut, releasing a muffled moan as one of his ass cheeks was groped. Rin's hips were thrusting against his own, the friction causing his body to heat up. They broke apart, and Rin immediately attacked his neck with kisses, nipping and sucking as Haru's shirt was unbuttoned. A strangled moan escaped from Haru's lips when Rin sucked and bit a sensitive spot till it was purplish.

Rin moved away to admire his handiwork. His hands moved to the two nubs, pinching them at the same time. Haru yelped in surprise. He moved in, taking one between his lips, licking and biting as his other hand continue teasing the other. He glanced up, and smirked as he saw Haru biting his lower lip, his hands clenched into fists against the door, trying hard to cling onto his control.

"Rin... Rin..." It was music to his ears. Rin briefly wonders if he could make Haru sing the forbidden song on the top of his voice. It would something worth looking forward to.

Rin moved further down, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. His hands deftly removed the pants, and Haru stood before him in all his pride and glory**. **Rin stared, quite stumped; after all it is his first time looking at an erected penis that isn't his own.

"Rin... W-what are you doing?"

Haru had his reddened face hidden behind both his hands, utterly embarrassed at his bareness. The moment he peeked from behind his palms, Haru gasped. Rin stuck out his tongue, licking the tip. He wrapped his lips around, giving an experimental suck. Haru cried out his name, hips thrusting forward, trying to get more of the heat. Rin held him down as he took more into his mouth.

Haru's legs were trembling barely able to support himself as the pleasure clouded his mind. One hand stuffed into his mouth muffling his moans and other embarrassing sounds, the other reaching down and grabbing Rin's hair, forcing him down to take in more. Instead, Rin pulled away. Haru whined his displeasure. Rin pulled his arm away from his mouth.

"Don't. Let me hear you."

He released his hold on Haru's hips, placing them on the door instead. He replaced Haru's member in his mouth, bobbing his head as he listens to the gasps and mewls spilling from above him. The tugs in his hair stilled his movement. He relaxed his jaw, feeling the engorged flesh moving in and out relentlessly. Needing to catch his breath, he pulled away.

Haru looked down, his lust-filled eyes meeting Rin's own, moving down towards the string of saliva connecting his mouth to his member. He gulped, falling to his knees. Holding Rin's face in his hands, he pulled him in for a kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Rin circled his arms around Haru's waist and pulled him closer, their bodies pressed against each other; the desire for the other burning deep in their very souls.

"I love you."

Rin's eyes widen at the revelation. He hadn't expected Haru to be the first of them to say it. Haru was staring into his eyes with flushed cheeks, waiting nervously for his reply.

"I love you too, Haru. I love you so much." He smiled, feeling so good to finally be able to say it freely. Haru's cheeks blushed harder, but a small smile forming nonetheless.

"Rin..." Haru's arms wrapped themselves around his neck, burrowing his face into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Leave things to me. I'll make you feel good."

**xxx**

Their lips never left each other as Rin gently placed Haru down onto the soft fluffy white sheets.

Haru was truly beautiful. Half-lidded lust-filled eyes, flushed cheeks, that tiny trail of saliva by the side of his mouth, red marks peppering his neck and chest. Haru released a low moan as Rin continued staring, hands stroking his sides. The way he looked at him with those eyes made his body burn with desire.

"You're so beautiful, Haru." Rin whispered into his right ear, sending chills down his spine.

"Ngh... Rin- AHH!" Rin's hand was stroking him hard and fast. Haru writhed under him in blinding pleasure, hands clutching the bed sheets.

"N-no... St-AH! Rin!"

"Come for me, baby."

Like a string snapping, Haru released with a loud cry, back raised in a beautiful arch, thrusting into Rin's hand through his orgasm. Coming down from cloud nine, he panted heavily, body shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Well done, Haru." Rin placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Then he realized that they were missing something.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Haru raises himself onto his elbows.

"We can't go all the way today. I didn't bring the goods."

Haru pursed his lips, pushing past Rin and climbing off the bed. Rin sighed knowing that he should have done that with more tack.

A bottle came flying his way and he was barely able to catch it in time.

"There's the lube."

"Condom?"

"We're virgins, Rin. And I'm clean if you really need to know."

"Hmm, then let's get the show on the road."

Coating his fingers with a substantial amount, Rin moved in for the kill. Haru was pulled by his waist, landing rather unceremoniously on all fours onto the bed.

"Rin!" He didn't appreciate being manhandled. Suddenly he choked and tensed up, feeling something prod his entrance. Rin let his free hand touch Haru's chest, holding him close as he continued to massage that spot.

"Relax, Haru. I want it to feel good for you too."

"But Rin, I..."

Rin shushed him, kissing his neck to distract him. One finger slid in easily. Haru groaned at the unfamiliar feeling, the finger moving in and out as he tried to relax. Soon another one joined the first, stretching him.

"N-no... Ahh... Stop..."

Rin ignored him, continuing to pump those fingers into him, scissoring to stretch him further.

"No... No more..." By then, Haru was sobbing, hands clenching atthe sheets in a death grip, the pain too much to take in. Rin could only watch as his love shook with his sobs under him. He sighed, withdrawing his fingers. Haru released a broken gasp with relief, falling onto the bed in heavy pants.

"We should stop."

"Huh?"

Rin reached out and pushed Haru's fringe aside.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, catching the tear that was about to fall. "We can do this another time, don't worry."

"No!" Haru scrambled to sit up, reaching out and grabbing Rin's arm.

"I want this, I want it. Please don't."

"Haru..."

"I need this. I need you to show me, take me, make me yours. I..." His eyes glazed over, lips quivering. "I've been waiting for this for so long."

Haru's grip tightened.

Rin fought with himself, he didn't want him to go through the pain but at the same time he wanted to fulfill his wish.

"Are you sure?"

Haru nodded fervently.

"Alright then, whatever you do, just relax."

Haru nodded meekly, accepting the kiss when Rin moved in.

He trembled, Rin's hands leaving goosebumps on his skin. He moaned as he was pushed onto his back, their lips never separating. Rin moved his hands lower, massaging his butt cheeks, one hand reaching closer to his hole. He pushed in one finger, swallowing Haru's groans as he curled his finger. He slipped in the second, Haru's hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He left it as it was for a little longer, watching Haru's expression shift.

Slowly, he moved his fingers, rubbing his insides and scissoring once in a while to stretch him further. He could feel Haru struggling against him, trying to move away from his hands, wanting it, yet not feeling comfortable with the pain.

Licking his neck and nipping as he moved along the span of the other's chest, Rin felt the muscles around his fingers relax. He pushed in another finger and bit down on his nipple at the same time, making Haru gasped at the pleasurable pain. Rin groaned at the sight before him. The constriction at his lower region was too much for him to handle anymore.

With his free hand, he unbuttoned his shirt, undid his buckle, pushing down his pants just enough to release his bulge from its confinement. Sucking in his breath at the relief, he grabbed himself, stroking it. Haru caught sight of his actions, watching Rin pleasure himself and feeling his fingers pumping in and out of him, sent more blood rushing. He whimpered, "Rin, I-I need you... N-now..."

Swearing, Rin removed his fingers, searching for the bottle. Haru flipped them around, bottle in hand. He lubricated him, stroking him.

"Rin, quick." Haru got onto his back, spreading his legs wide. "Put it in me."

_Shit... How can he be look so debauched and still be sane?_

Throwing aside all his thoughts and abandoning his worries, Rin breached Haru's virginity.

"AHH!" The pain, the burn; there was nothing that could describe the feeling that overwhelmed his entire being. His body tensed in response, tightening around Rin suffocatingly.

"Fuck, Haru, relax..."

"Mhmph..." Haru whimpered, feeling Rin shift to a more comfortable position. The pain was not subsiding at all. His breath caught in his throat, his heartbeat resonating in his ears. He couldn't take his mind off the pain, that was all he could think about. Tears formed, threatening to fall as he closed his eyes, unwilling to let them be seen.

"Haru... Haru, relax. Breathe..." Rin pulled Haru closer to him, caressing his arm and keeping a firm hold on his hip. He kissed him gently, on the lips, massaging his lower back. He moved down, kissing his neck and chest to distract Haru, as he watched the tears escape from his eyes. He could feel Haru, releasing his hold on him, finally relaxing.

"I'm gonna move." He warned Haru, taking a cautious thrust and watching his reaction carefully. Haru bit his lower lip to stop his pain-filled whimpers, knowing fully that Rin will pulled away if he shows any discomfort. The pain was numbing, Haru encircled his arms around Rin's neck, kissing him to distract himself.

"Rin-ah! Mmf...ah-hah... N-ngh..hah"

Haru chanted Rin's name like a mantra, the movements now creating a pleasurable friction. He clenched down when the pleasure intensified. He couldn't hold back his moans as he felt Rin filling him over and over. He barely heard himself begging Rin to go faster and harder, his grip tightening around the bed sheets, pulling them close around his body, his legs widening to accommodate Rin more.

Rin pushed and pulled at the same time, not knowing how to react to this new feeling. The rush of emotions clouded his mind, his body reacting only to the pleasure. He sped up, milking more moans from the body writhing below him. Suddenly, Haru's body tensed, letting a sharp gasp. Rin instantly knew he found his pleasure spot, and continued aiming for that spot. The warmth surrounding him was tightening again, this time in a way which drove him closer and closer to completion.

"Rin, so close...hah... I'm so close, please... please..." Rin thrust harder into that spot, not sparing even a moment for him to breathe. With one last forceful thrust, Haru came with a shout. Incoherent words escaped from his lips as spurts of his cum splattered all over his chest, some landing on his face. Seeing Haru's erotic expression and feeling him squeezing, Rin couldn't hold back and came, Haru's name on his lips. He rode out his orgasm, hearing Haru whimper from oversensitivity.

Exhausted, Rin collapsed against Haru, both of them breathing heavily. Haru wrapped his arms around him, nose buried in his hair.

"I love you, Rin." Haru said, squeezing Rin lightly to show his affection.

"I love you too, Haru." He whispered against his neck, placing a chaste kiss over the mark he had made.

"Stay..." Haru's eyes drooped, his voice barely a whisper.

"Of course, Haru," Rin stroked his lover's hair, "I'll stay forever if you wish..."

* * *

Haha, how was it? Hope you enjoyed it...

Thanks for reading.

_End of transmission_


End file.
